<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beneath My Skin by InkDippedFingertips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417004">Beneath My Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDippedFingertips/pseuds/InkDippedFingertips'>InkDippedFingertips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spirits and Cocaine [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Scars, Short &amp; Sweet, Tension, to make up for the last one I suppose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDippedFingertips/pseuds/InkDippedFingertips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier Peña was definitely not complaining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Murphy/Javier Peña</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spirits and Cocaine [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beneath My Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Scar Kiss</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javier inhaled slowly as he sank into the cushions of his couch, one hand wrapped loosely around the neck of his beer bottle, music drifting gently through his apartment. They’d been sent home early for the day, no leads and no intel to sift through while they planned their next raid and usually, he would be hell bent on staying and helping…but he’d gotten a better offer.</p><p>Steve sat straddling his lap, jeans tight across his shins, shirt having been shucked off five steps into his home with a complaint about the heat and Javier wasn’t going to argue. It was rare that they’d get a day off, rarer still that it would be together, and it seemed they were making the most of it.</p><p>His free hand rested against Steve’s ass, pressing him closer despite the dry heat battling the air conditioning, a fan spinning slowly overhead and doing not a damn thing to help. Steve, for his part, had been the one to shove Javier onto the couch after he’d grabbed his drink and had spent nearly twenty minutes flipping through his record collection before making himself at home on top of him.</p><p>They kissed slowly, a lazy meeting of lips and tongue between sips of beer, hands running over Javi’s shirt, into his hair, nipping at his chin. There was no urgency behind it, neither of them were hard just yet and it had felt like a hell of a long time since he’d been able to just kiss somebody and not be focused entirely on getting off, had been surprised to learn Steve liked it slow and familiar, talking a lot more than Javi was used to.</p><p>He wasn’t complaining.</p><p>Steve pulled back, fingers curling around Javier’s wrist and bringing the bottle to his lips that way, letting him tilt it so he could have a sip. An easy smile spread across his lips and Javier just watched, squeezing his ass gently afterwards as the man reached down to brush a thumb over a spot on his jawline.</p><p>“How did you get this?”</p><p>“Get what?” Javier took a sip for himself, felt him press down on that spot again.</p><p>“You’ve got a scar,” Steve leaned close. “Looks like an old one.”</p><p>Javi shrugged, “chicken pox probably.” He honestly couldn’t remember; didn’t even notice he had one there.</p><p>Steve’s lips twitched like he thought that was funny or something, but Javier had stopped trying to figure him out weeks ago. Still, his breath caught briefly as Steve kissed that spot only to bite him a moment later, prompting him to give a quick slap to his ass, “cut it out Murphy.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, “don’t like that?”</p><p>Javier levelled him with a look, “not if we’re going to finish this beer.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Steve let his hand settle at the base of Javi’s throat, resting on the sliver of skin that was visible with only the two buttons he had undone. Javier chuckled as Steve hummed badly out of key with the song in the background and it especially didn’t help that he knew the man had never heard it before. He kept the comment to himself though as Steve began slowly undoing the buttons, his gaze fixed on his task, those impossibly bright eyes piercing.</p><p>With each button, Steve slid his palm over more and more skin, smoothing over the area like a massage and Javi let his head fall back against the couch, taking another sip. The feeling of Steve’s calloused hands running over his body never got old, an almost eerie mirror to the exact ones found on his own. To amuse himself while Steve worked, he let his own hand slide higher, gliding over the plains of his back, the muscles that shifted under his touch and were always hidden under all those loose shirts…a damn shame he’d learned.</p><p>The moment the buttons were completely undone, he felt Steve push his shirt open, not making him take it off quite yet, and there was a gentle wave of cool air against his skin, a welcome relief from the heat slowly building between them.</p><p>“What’s this one from?” Steve murmured, finger tapping insistently against his side.</p><p>Opening his eyes, he glanced down to find a patch of lighter skin, almost unnoticeable between the shadows of their bodies. He was a little surprised Steve hadn’t spotted it before, but he supposed they’d been a little busy at the time and they typically had sex at night with only the dying bulb of his bedside lamp creating light.</p><p>“Bullet graze, I think…three? Yeah, probably three weeks after I got to Colombia.” Javi reached up and gripped Steve’s chin, tugged him down into another kiss, missing the taste of him, only letting him pull away when he chuckled against his lips.</p><p>“I can’t believe you got shot as soon as you got to Colombia.”</p><p>“<em>Grazed</em>,” he protested. “Besides, they were actually planning on kidnapping the Gringo in the bad side of town. Should have seen the looks on their faces when they realized I was DEA. Never seen a man run so fast.”</p><p>Steve shook his head, “you’re such an idiot sometimes.”</p><p>Javi let it go, offered him the bottle and watched unabashedly as he took a long drink, throat working as he swallowed, head tilted back and chest on open display, prompting him to settle his hands on Steve’s hips, squeezing lightly.</p><p>The beer was gone after that and Steve leaned over to set it on the ground at Javi’s feet before kissing him again, this time a bit heavier, a little filthier and pretty soon they were going to have to move this to the bedroom because the last time they’d tried to anything more than a blowjob on this couch…well there had been a lot of sore muscles and complaining.</p><p>When the kiss ended, both of them breathing a bit harder and Steve’s hands buried in his hair, Javier couldn’t help but notice the scar hidden in the other man’s eyebrow, small and subtle if slightly raised beneath the fair hair and he found himself smoothing a thumb over it.</p><p>“And what about you? How did you get this scar?”</p><p>Steve snagged his hand, kissed the pad of his thumb, tongue swirling around it teasingly, smiling widely when Javier swallowed, “play fighting with my brothers, they shoved me and I fell against a fence post, just ended up catching the top of my eye.”</p><p>“Right and you call me stupid,” Javier muttered, shaking his head.</p><p>Steve chuckled, “at least I gave as good as I got.”</p><p>Javi sighed, before reaching up to pull him down again, bypassing Steve’s waiting lips to press a delicate kiss to that little scar and just as he hoped…Steve’s breath stuttered, his hands that had been resting on his shoulders, twisting in the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>It was the closest Javier had ever gotten to making a declaration and they both knew it so when Steve abruptly pressed himself closer, always closer, lips on his chin, right over the scar he’d pointed out earlier, he didn’t complain at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>